


On My Own

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Post 2x08. Spoilers ahead.There are a few concepts Veronica knows, but there's one that is elusive.





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote after the last ep. but I hadn't posted. Just thoughts.  
> (I hated the ending btw)

Was it possible to be heartbroken if she hadn’t been in love? What was love anyway? She had never witnessed the affection between her parents or people close to her. It was easier to understand the concepts of vengeance and betrayal but love? That was foreign altogether.  
  
Was this the imperious need of feeling someone’s touch? See a smile? Hear that voice? Was it the longing for all those things? Was it the emptiness she felt now when all that was gone?  
  
Veronica turned around in bed and pressed her cheek to the pillow, hoping it would soak up her tears as they once again poured down her cheeks.  
  
She wished to call someone - maybe Betty or Kevin - have someone to understand her side of the story. But who? She had created a protective shell around herself to avoid these exact situations. She certainly didn’t want Betty looking at her with pity for being incapable of loving or sharing her feelings, or Kevin trying to figure things out because they were _oh so hot together._  
  
And she missed him. Terribly so. Archie could have been the one person to get it, but his own feelings were in the middle of this storm, and his reaction was to save himself from her. Yes, he behaved like an asshole, but would she expect anything else when basically told their love was worth as much as small talk about the weather? It was a matter of survival. And she was the menace.  
  
She ruined it. The one thing pure and joyous she had in her life, and she discarded it because of her inability to love. What if she never loved anyone? What if she just couldn’t?  
  
Next day she stayed home. Luckily, her mother was sympathetic enough to allow it. But there were no more questions. Her father was perhaps celebrating this breakup- even if he wouldn’t admit it.  
  
When Veronica worked up the courage to go to school, she felt lonelier than ever before. By now Betty was on Archie’s side - reasons for this abounded since they were childhood friends and, by what Kevin said, Betty and Jughead had also ended things so they both were in the same place. They were supporting each other and she was left the odd one out. It was worse than her first day in Riverdale. It felt lonelier than when her father was arrested. The world kept its course while she felt her heart in tatters.  
  
She moved through school as a shadow. Her sulking was so bad, even Cheryl kept her distance with those biting comments. And really, Veronica just wanted to vanish and hide the pain so clearly etched on her face.  
  
It was the idea to keep herself busy that drove her to the Blue and Gold. Perhaps helping Betty with her investigation would keep her thoughts about inadequacy at bay. But she should’ve known better. She pushed the door open only to face what she knew better than most. Betty was already healing her heart and helping others with the endeavor as well. Veronica’s heart felt trapped in her throat the moment she drank the image of Archie and Betty kissing. She must’ve made a noise, a squeak as she suppressed her need to scream and cry.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said as calmly as she could. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”  
  
“Veronica,” Archie’s voice felt like a stab in the chest. Even if shame tinted his features, it didn’t make up for betrayal.  
  
“Please, don’t.” Her voice was feeling strangled. “Thank you for making me feel so special. It’s clear I meant a lot to you.”  
  
“V,” Betty tried to plea, but Veronica just raised her hand.  
  
“No. You have no right to say a thing to me. You were my friend. I was honest with you and now? This? How could you even try to explain? Could you? Then, go ahead! Try!” Veronica watched them cowering under her gaze. “If this is love, then I’ll stay on my own.”  
  
She turned around and left, feeling hot tears running down her cheeks – tears of pain and anger. What good brought her to be nice? To try to be a good girlfriend and friend? She was stabbed on the back by all of them, and now she only could go back to her old self if she wanted to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing I was listening to "Dancing on my own" (the cover by Callum Scott) and "Nothing Left For You" (Sam Smith) so guess the mood I was in. Only thing I can say is that those songs drove me here.


End file.
